Jelsa 2
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Why has Jamie stopped believing in Jack? Who is Jamie's new girlfriend? And. . .wait. . .Elsa's involved! Uh-oh. . .


Jack Frost went to go see Jamie, excited. This would be the first time he'd seen him in years, but he wasn't expecting to see Jamie look so. . .old. He was a teenager now, seventeen, as old as Jack. He was getting ready to move out, packing his bags, and getting ready for college. Jack flew into the open window. Jamie looked up, feeling a slight breeze. He shrugged and ducked back, resuming packing. Jack waved in front of his face. "Jamie? Jamie, it's me! Hey! _Jamie_!" he yelled, waving his hand through Jamie's body. He gasped and stumbled away, shocked, and tried a different tactic. He made it snow in Jamie's room, the trick he'd first used to get Jamie's attention. Jamie looked up in wonder, then horror dawned in his eyes. "Jack?" he whispered, looking around, his eyes skating furtively around, but passing right through Jack.

"Jack. . ." Jamie said sadly, tears falling down his cheeks, "I can't see you anymore. I can't. . .I can't. . .why can't I see you?" Jack held his hand out. "Jamie. . .it's okay, I'm right here. Jamie?" Jamie looked straight ahead, not acknowledging that Jack had spoken. He cupped his hands, and caught a lone snowflake drifting down. "Jack, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can't. . .I just. . .I. . ." Jamie collapsed on the floor, crying. "Jamie? Everything okay up there?" his mom yelled, now much older as well. Jamie didn't answer. He heard someone's footsteps thundering up the stairs, and Sophie busted through the door. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!" she yelled, as she was in fifth grade by now. Jamie wiped his tears away and ruffled Sophie's hair. "Hey, Soph," he said, and hugged her. "Why don't you run to Mommy, okay?" "Look!" Sophie said, pointing at her mouth. "I lost my tooth! I'm gonna see the Tooth Fairy tonight! She's gonna bring me money!" she squealed excitedly. Jack smiled at her.

Jamie grinned. "That's great, Soph! I'm in the middle of a conversation, though." "Oooh! Is it with your girlfriend?" "Soph, R's busy. It's with my friend Jack." "He's never come over before. Is he from school? Why haven't I met him? Is he nice? Is he cool?" Jamie laughed. "Yes, he's very nice, and very. . .cool." Jamie sniggered on that last word. "Go on, Sophie. See you later!" He waved her off, and she cannonballed downstairs to go pester her mother. "Jack. . .I just wish. . .I just wish I could see you again. Just. . .just one more time." Jack had a sudden inspiration. He created a snowflake and etched words into it with the edge of his staff. _I'll always be here. Keep this with you, and blow on it when you need me_. He blew it to Jamie, and Jamie caught it in cupped hands. He read it and smiled tearily.

"Jack, I've gotta work on my family tree. Here, take a look." Jack bent over, then caught a face at the very beginning. "Wait, who's that?" he asked, pointing to a little girl's face. "Oh, that's my great-great-great-great a lot more greats grandmother. She would've died, but her brother saved her. He drowned instead, and she married." Jack stumbled. "Jamie. . ." Jamie could suddenly see Jack again. "Wait, do you mean. . ." "Yeah. She's my sister." Jamie yelped, and then Jack disappeared again. "I can't see you anymore. Jack. . .thank you." A horn honked below. "Oh, that's my girlfriend." Jack wrote on another snowflake, _Who's your girlfriend? R-something?_ Jamie smiled. "Rapunzel." He walked downstairs, humming to himself.

Jack flew back, scared that Jamie couldn't see him anymore. Why could he see him for that short time? What had they been talking about? Was it. . .Right! _It was my sister! We have a link whenever we talk about her. . .maybe? I've gotta try it again!_ He flew after Jamie's girlfriend's car and saw that the top window was open. He grinned and soared down, popping through the skylight. "Hey Jamie, um. . .what'd you find out about my sister?" Jamie jumped, startled. "Jack! I, uh, mean. . .what? That's a bunch of jack," Jamie said, gesturing at Jack to get the heck out until they could talk, as Rapunzel gave him strange looks. Jack nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. She had choppy brown hair, and a neatly done pink dress. She smiled at Jack, and waved. "Hey, Jack," she said, grinning. Jamie did a double-take. "You can see him?" "Of course! We were good friends a long time ago." Jack stuttered, "I ah goo gah."

"Hey, I see you can still talk." "Uh, Punzie. . .You, ah, oh. . ." Jack mentally smacked himself. What happened to his cool exterior?! _C'mon, it's just Punzie, dangit! You can handle her. I mean, it's just her. Beautiful, totally not awkward, perfectly styled her. Oh, Jack Frost! Snap out of it! She's. . .well, at least she's not mad about Elsa anymore_. . .He collected himself. He leaned on his stick. "So, Punzie. . .How'd you meet Jamie?" "Well, hmm, funny story, um. . ." Jack smiled inwardly to have made her awkward. _Score one for Jack Frost!_ "I was going to the Frost Fair, and, well, Jamie came too, and we kinda. . .met. So I thought he was cool, and he thought I was too, so we got to know each other a little better. After Eugene died, I didn't really know if I could do it again, but. . .I got over him, I guess. But I'll always miss him."

Jamie looked at her sideways. "Wait. . .you had another guy?" Rapunzel slapped a hand over her mouth. "No, it's not like that! I mean, yeah, Eugene was my first boyfriend and husband, but he was. . .well, he was amazing. Jamie, c'mon! He died years ago! I just. . .I love you, too!" Jamie looked like he was holding back tears. "I've. . .I've gotta go, R." He stopped the car at the next gas station and leaped out. Rapunzel threw her head in her hands.

Then she looked up at Jack. "This is all your fault!" she yelled. "My fault? How is this _my_ fault?" Jack shouted back, getting angry. "Because if you hadn't dumped me for Elsa, I never would've met Eugene _or_ Jamie! Then we'd be perfectly happy, and I wouldn't have made Jamie hate me!" Jack thrust his stick at her. "Well, maybe you should've considered that option before you decided Eugene _Fitzherbert_ was better than me! I mean, come on! Who would marry a guy with _that_ last name?!" Rapunzel looked startled, and bit back tears. Jack immediately wanted to take it back. "I would," she whispered brokenheartedly. "Y'know, Jack, just leave me and Jamie alone! And I mean _alone_!" Jamie came back around to the car, and Jack walked over. "Hey, Jamie. I guess. . .I'm sorry for -" But he never got to finish his sentence. Jamie walked right through him. He turned to Rapunzel. "C'mon, Punzie! Please, just -" Rapunzel stalked through him and slammed the car door. She and Jamie took off.

Jack was startled. "Oh. . ." He flew off to Arendelle to see his wife, Elsa. "Elsa? Hey, Elsa?" he yelled, jetting past all the windows in the palace until he saw the Queen's study. Elsa was sitting writing papers, signing laws, and agreeing to more meetings. He had a sudden idea, and created an ice-blue paper envelope. It floated under her next paper. She finished the current paper and moved to the next one. She finished that and her hand grazed the envelope. She read it, an increasing smile washing over her face.

 _Hey Snowflake, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang by my lake later. We could go skating, and I think if you wanted to, we could fly to your castle. Look out the window and tell me if you want to. I'm waiting. We can go right now! See ya later, Snowflake._

 _Love, Jack_

Elsa looked out her window to see Jack hovering in the air outside, holding his stick. She waved, and he waved back. "Coming, Snowflake?" he called teasingly. She opened the window. "Okay, but. . .Whoa!" she squealed, as she was lifted up into the air. Jack took her to Jamie's house, where he was sitting on his bed, steaming. He was running his thumb over a silvery snowflake. Jack blew the window open, and alighted on Jamie's bed. "Hey, Jamie. How are you. . .How are you doing?" he asked tentatively. Jamie looked up. "I'm. . .I'm. . .I can't. . .I'm not ready to talk about it." He suddenly noticed Elsa. "Jack, is that -?" Jack nodded tearily. "Yeah, that's Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." "They have a movie about you, you know." "What?" Elsa asked, looking at Jack confusedly.

"It's called Frozen, it's a really good movie. Here, let's watch." They popped the disk in, and Elsa sat in rapt attention, groaning at some parts, crying and laughing at others. "Here, we'll watch Frozen Fever." Elsa groaned. "They caught that? Great, now everybody can know I've been sick on Anna's birthday." Jamie laughed. "Well, that's better than some movies. I mean. . .well, there's some pretty dumb movies. Anyways, my little sister loves you." Sophie ran upstairs at that moment, and stopped dead when she saw Elsa. "Are you. . .Are you Queen Elsa?" Sophie asked, staring. Elsa looked at her a little nervously. "Yes, that would be me. Here." She spun a few snowflakes into the air, and Sophie looked, enchanted. "Ooooooh!"

Elsa smiled. "How about this?" She made Sophie a gown identical to her own, and did her hair into a fishtail braid. Sophie gasped. "It looks _amazing_!" she squealed. Elsa patted her head. "Now go on ahead and go to bed, little one." Sophie ran out the door. "Thank you, Queen Elsa," Jamie said, and bowed formally. "Oh, you don't need to do that with me. I'm quite all right with just a thank-you." Jamie colored. "Okay, then. Thank you." Elsa curtseyed. Jack smiled. "Hey, Snowflake, it's getting pretty late. We should get you back to Arendelle," Jack replied quickly. Elsa yawned. "Okay, Jack. Take me ho-" She fell asleep right there. Jack smiled and carried her home.

Will Jamie eventually get back to believing in Jack? What will happen between Jack and Rapunzel? Find out in the sequel!


End file.
